Robbed
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: Yusuke: a merman turned human. Youko Kurama: the human who deliberately turned him. Youko Kurama/Yusuke


**Warning:** Curses and sexual situation. Nothing explicit. Also implied character death at the end.

* * *

Yusuke blearily opened his eyes, letting out a low hiss as his body voiced its complaint at the small movement. Where was he? Yusuke tried to move his head to look around, but the pain was simply too great. Damn electric net.

A shadow fell upon him and Yusuke tilted his head towards that direction, trying to see who it was. The shadow bent down and brushed a hand across his forehead. It was oddly gentle. "Sleep," the voice commanded softly. Yusuke wanted to tell the bastard to mind his own business, he'll sleep if he wanted to, thank you very much, but the stranger repeated the motion a few more times, and Yusuke found himself lulled to sleep.

The next time Yusuke awoke, he was in a different place. It was a plain gray room and expanded to around twenty meters in all dimension. This time, Yusuke's body felt much stronger and moving about no longer created pain. There was a strange, clawing feeling in the back of his throat though. Yusuke looked around and panic seized him when he realized there was no water in the vicinity. His eyes darted frantically again, desperately hoping he had just somehow missed his much need necessity, but the room was bare and a quick glance around the room was all that was needed to take in everything within it. How long have he gone without water? Yusuke thought with dread. His eyes fell onto his lower body, specifically his ocean green tail. His hand shook as it reached out to touch the scaly surface. It was frighteningly dry.

"The fuck," Yusuke murmured, his voice shaking slightly as he glanced down at his hand. Was he going to die like this? Was this what happened to all his fellow missing mermaids and mermen friends? Being tortured to death as their much needed moisture leave their body? What for? He refused to go down like this.

Yusuke summoned as much energy as he could, forcing what remained of his body moisture to leave through his pores. Droplets of water swirled in the air as his raven, mid-back length hair whipped about. They remained suspended for a moment, before Yusuke let out a burst of power, driving the water outward, away from him. Water pelleted continuously against the gray walls, at first seeming to have no effect, until sections of the walls slowly began to erode and give way to what appeared to be endless of droplets of water, whose power seemed to be building higher and higher without any limitation.

Then, abruptly, they stopped and Yusuke fell against the cold floor, panting. He didn't have enough energy left. The water, which was now all around the room, slowly began to recede back to Yusuke, its motion as smooth as a lighter density object floating back to the surface of the water. Yusuke shuddered weakly as sea water entered back into his cells, taking great comfort in the only familiar thing he had with him. He laid there silently for a moment, until his eyes eventually drifted closed again, and darkness enveloped him.

The walls were fixed by the time Yusuke awoke. Or maybe he was just in another room. Yusuke didn't know. He didn't know how long he slept for, nor did he know how much time had passed since he was captured. Just what do they want with him? Other than the human he had seen the first day, he had met no one else. Humans could be watching and studying him all this time, and Yusuke wouldn't know.

His scales were falling off, his prized tail. To mermaids and mermen, their tail was everything. To lose their tail would mean losing their identity, since it was their tail that gave them the ability to survive in the water. Without their tail, they would just be another human, although that was just the best case scenario. Mermaids or mermen who lose their tails are few and far in between, but it does happen and in those cases, deaths are extremely high. This was because their body couldn't adjust to the change, from being able to live in the water to now possible to drown, from needing sea water to now needing fresh water. The difference between them are extreme, and to the extent that only those who deliberately set out to lose their tail would survive.

Yusuke picked up a fallen scale and rubbed it between his fingers. He longed to feel the power of the sea within it again, but it was not possible when it had detached from him. What will he do when all his scales have fallen off? Will he turn into sea foam, or was his captor cruel enough to make him live a life without his tail? He could feel the brush of the human's hand against his forehead again, like gentle waves brushing past his skin, and thought, no, he wasn't cruel.

The next few days pass by like a blur. Yusuke's body began changing as his scales continued to fall, putting Yusuke under excruciating pain. If he was made of clay, then it felt like someone was destroying his original form and molding him into something completely different. Everything felt raw. His throat, his face, his arms, his skin, his... Yusuke couldn't stop the single tear that fell from his eye as the last of his tail's scale fell off, the tear solidifying against the floor.

xxx

He have legs, was the second thing Yusuke noticed when he awoke. The first was that he was alive. Yusuke took a moment to examine his legs, as he had never seen human legs up close besides that one incident when he helped this drowning kid. So intent in his study, Yusuke didn't notice someone entering the room until he stood directly in front of him.

"It seems like you are awake," the man said, his voice low and sure. Yusuke looked up, his eyes brushing past silver, lower-back length hair and connecting with stunning, golden eyes. The man before him was captivating.

Yusuke snapped out of his strange mood long enough to make a comment. "No shit, asshole," Yusuke growled, pleased that he sounded menacing despite knowing he no longer had access to his power.

Something flashed in those golden eyes, but they were suppressed before Yusuke could make out anything of it. "You're not pleased with your situation, I take it?"

Yusuke thought back to his lost tail and clenched his teeth. "What do you think?"

The man's eyes wandered down Yusuke's tense form and answered, "No, not pleased at all." When Yusuke made no move to reply and just continued to look down at the bed sheets, two fingers reached out and grasped his chin.

Yusuke tried to jerk away from him. "Don't touch me," he shouted, but to no avail. He was too greatly weaken.

Pale fingers forced Yusuke to look into the golden irises. "Tell me," the man said. "Do you recognize me?"

Yusuke's eyes trailed searchingly about the human's face, probing his own mind for any recognition. An abstract image came into his mind, but it was too vague for him to certify that it was the same person before him. Yusuke's gaze returned back to the human's, holding it. "No, I don't recognize you."

The man's hand dropped bonelessly to his side. "I see," he said monotonously, his jaws clenching ever slightly. Without another word, he turned around and left. It would be three days later until Yusuke saw him again.

During this time, Yusuke was well taken care of, despite not being allowed to leave the room. Everything was provided for him and anything he wanted, he got without a question. None of the servants that catered to him would speak with him, but Yusuke soon got used to that. During this period, he also remembered.

"Shuichi, right?" Yusuke said, glancing back at the human standing by the door.

"It's Kurama now," Shuichi corrected as he crossed the distance between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yusuke answered, turning his body to face Kurama instead of the window. Despite the fact that his hostility had dwindled to mild now that he knew the human was Shuichi, the young boy that he had saved years ago and an old friend, he couldn't resist a jab at Kurama, who hadn't explained a single thing, as he leaned back against the cool window. "Could have been better."

Kurama didn't even flinch at the accusation in Yusuke's voice, which challenged Kurama to explain himself. "That's good to know. I heard you have been asking to go outside." The cold tone of Kurama's would have made other people immediately deny the statement or at least flusteredly try to explain themselves. Yusuke did neither. The heir of Raizen to the underwater kingdom couldn't be so easily pressured, after all. At least the previous heir, Yusuke thought somewhat bitterly, wiggling his legs, which he still hadn't quite gotten used to.

Yusuke frowned at the ghost of a smile that touch Kurama's lips. Not funny. "Yeah, I'm tired of being stuck in this room. You turned me into human, you take responsibility."

Now Kurama's lips really quirked up. "Take responsibility?" Kurama asked as he leaned forward, getting a little too close for comfort. Yusuke scowled at him and squared his shoulder. "Yeah." The two stared down at each other for a moment, until amusement was dancing visibly in Kurama's eyes. He darted in and brought a corner of his lips to Yusuke's, pulling back before Yusuke could react, the smile still on his face. "Let's go then, shall we?" He extended a hand out to Yusuke.

Yusuke took it with a bemused frown, and allowed Kurama to pull him up. The sheets previously pooled around his waist fell as he stood, his new feet planted solidly on the ground. It felt strange. Despite having gotten these feet for over three days now, Yusuke still hadn't stood until now, almost afraid to test these extra limbs of his. It was final now. He really lost his tail. But gain a friend, a part of his mind added, causing Yusuke to look at Kurama, who was... staring at him.

"What?" Yusuke asked bluntly, drawing Kurama's attention to him. Kurama's hand felt warm in his own.

"Have you stood before today?" Kurama inquired in a tone Yusuke couldn't really name.

Yusuke glanced down at his own feet curiously, wondering what was wrong. "No, I didn't feel like it until today." His eyes sought Kurama's, but his friend didn't seem to notice. "Any wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that I've forgotten mermen don't wear any apparels." Kurama indicated to what he was wearing when Yusuke casted him a confused look.

"Oh," Yusuke replied plainly, not understanding what's the deal. He never wore anything when he was living in the sea, so why should he bother when he became a human? Kurama was shaking his head when Yusuke explained his logic to him, however.

"As much as I would like to let you do as you wish, I'm afraid there are customs of humans that you have to abide." Kurama picked up the fallen sheet and tied it securely around Yusuke waist, the sheet draping down to his ankle. "Stay here," Kurama muttered as he touched his lips to Yusuke's collarbone, letting it linger for a long moment. "I'll get you some clothes," he said as he stepped back and exited the room. Yusuke curiously touched the place where Kurama's lips met his skin, and wondered if it was another strange human custom.

He sat back on the bed with a shrug. At least the humans have beds, just like the merfolks. Yusuke didn't think he can stand sleeping on the floor if they didn't have beds. On the ocean floor, there were at least waves that can lull him to sleep whenever he didn't have the comfort of his bed. Here, there was only air. Yusuke rolled lazily around the bed for a bit, until he eventually got bored. On his feet again, Yusuke decided to explore the room, as well as practice walking. When he was done with that and Kurama still didn't return, Yusuke finally chose to leave the room. It's not like Kurama can't find him if he stay in the vicinity, right?

This place was a lot bigger than he thought, was the first thing that crossed his mind as he glanced down the huge corridor on either side of him. Which way should he go? Yusuke wondered, the thought of simply retreating back into his room never even crossing his mind. He eventually settled with going left, and hadn't come across anyone until a door in the wall suddenly opened and nearly slammed into him. Only his reflex as a warrior when he was a mermen saved him from a painful bruise.

"We'll be back, Youko," the man shouted back into the room, not even noticing he almost injured someone. His long, orange, outwardly extended hair bobbed as he continued to speak. "Don't think you'll be so lucky next time."

A dark laugh drifted out of the room. "That's what you said last time, Officer Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's hand tighten around the doorknob, but made no move to deny. "Justice will prevail, Youko," he said at last. "You'll see."

"We'll see about that, Officer Kuwabara. Until then."

Kuwabara turned around and took two steps before bumping into Yusuke, who was busy trying to figure out why that voice sounded so familiar.

"The fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed after regaining his balance. "First you almost slam that door into me and now you nearly knock me over! What did I do to you, man?"

"Whoah," Kuwabara said, holding his hand out placatingly in front of him. "Please. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him, but seeing that Kuwabara appeared to be sincere, he let it go. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Sir, Youko Kurama is approaching us," a man wearing a uniform similar to Kuwabara's said. The other three men Kuwabara had with him tensed up, and Kuwabara glanced back into the room.

"Youko-" he began, but the man brushed past him. His eyes immediately landed on Yusuke's half-naked form among the uniformed men, and quickly tugged him to his side. "I thought I told you to wait in the room," Youko said, his voice filled with anger. Kuwabara glanced at the two in shock. In all the years of trying to capture Youko, he had never heard the man sound truly angry, even when Kuwabara spoilt yet another deal or managed to confiscate a shipment of his. He always appeared cool and emotionless no matter what, yet this man so easily drew emotion from the don. Just who was he? Kuwabara scanned down the teen's half-naked form. A male lover? He didn't know Youko swung that way.

Kuwabara looked up at the feel of a stare and locked gaze with Youko's dark, possessive eyes. _He's mine, _they screamed. "I believe you have business to attend to," Youko said, his tone sending out a low, dangerous warning.

Kuwabara clenched his teeth together, unwillingly to bend to the don's unspoken threat. How can he be a police if he fear the very thing he was supposed to fight against? But... but he knew how dangerous Youko could be. There were many officers who 'disappeared' while investigating into Youko's business. Kuwabara was just lucky he hadn't crossed any of Youko's line. Yet.

A growl came out of nowhere at that moment, dispelling the heavy atmosphere. "Crap. Kurama," Kuwabara goggled at this, barely believing that someone dared called Youko by his first name, "I'm hungry. You got any fish?"

Youko's gaze stayed on Kuwabara warningly for a moment longer before refocusing on the raven-haired man, causing Kuwabara to let out a low sigh of relief. He wouldn't want to leave his dear wife Yukina all alone in this world.

"You've been eating fish for the past three days," Kuwabara heard Youko say to who Kuwabara was almost certain was his lover. "Why don't you try something different?"

"I don't _know_ anything else," the other man stressed with the roll of his eyes. Kuwabara's eyes quickly darted to Youko to gauge his reaction, almost certain the guy was going to die because really, who rolls their eyes at Youko fucking Kurama, but Youko looked _amused. _"Hello, been eating fish all my life, remember?"

If Kuwabara wasn't so busy trying to wrap his mind around the current events, he would have found Youko's lover's statement to be strange. After all, who would only eat fish all their life, anyway.

"Alright, why don't you return to your room and change? Your outfit should be there by now. After that, we can go eat."

"Fine," the man said, heading down the hall. He paused for a moment and glanced back at them. "You better not take an hour again, Kurama."

"It was hardly an hour," Youko replied with a smile. Holy crap, the world is ending, Kuwabara thought, practically gawking at them at this point.

"Ya, whatever. Just don't take forever." The man then looked in Kuwabara's direction, causing him to straighten up. "Nice meeting you, Kuwabara. Guess I'll see you around." With that, the man walked away, the white sheet trailing slightly behind him.

"I... guess I'll take my leave then," Kuwabara quickly said, urging his men to move.

"Officer Kuwabara," Youko said, his voice no longer held the warmth it did moments before. The man gave Kuwabara a smile with undeniable malice. "Please give Yukina my regards."

Kuwabara felt shivers run down his spin as he hurried away, shivers that had nothing to do with the cool weather.

xxx

Lord Youko dotes on Mr. Yusuke, was the first thing anyone who sees the two interacting would think. Maybe it was the way Lord Youko would constantly tolerate the other man's impudence, or maybe it was perhaps the way he would get warmer, to the extent of being another person, when he was around Mr. Yusuke. Anyone who have been around here long enough would know that Lord Youko was either heartlessly cruel or simply indifferent, after all. To see such a change, when they didn't think Lord Youko would ever get over his mother's demise, was shocking.

xxx

"Youko," Yusuke uttered, stopping Kurama in his track. "Youko," he repeated, tasting the syllables on his tongue. Yusuke frowned. It sounded strange.

"Call me Kurama, Yusuke," Kurama said, brushing his hand against Yusuke's forehead and running them through his recently shorten hair. It was now shoulder length, and Yusuke would often tie it in a low ponytail. His rubber-band slipped off as Kurama's fingers made their way through his hair, landing soundlessly against the ground. Yusuke sent Kurama a glare as he bent to retrieve it, but he could reach it, Kurama pulled him up and swiftly kissed both his eyes, forcing Yusuke to automatically close them. "You shouldn't glare, Yusuke dear."

Yusuke threw up his hands in exasperation, causing Kurama to chuckle. "Stop with the nicknames, would you, Fox."

Kurama immediately stopped laughing and the frigid fury that he emitted had Yusuke's voice get caught in his throat. "Where have you heard that from, Yusuke?"

Yusuke subconsciously stepped back, his instincts ringing. "Nowhere," Yusuke answered, willing his voice not to shake. He had seen this side of his friend before, but it had rarely been directed at him. Now he understood why grown men would shake in face of this side of Kurama, Youko. Youko's tone promised excruciating pain should he not be granted what he wanted. It was frightening.

Youko's arm shot out and he had Yusuke's wrist in his hand before Yusuke himself realized it. Youko's hand tighten warningly when he still didn't speak and blinding pain struck Yusuke's wrist. His eyes were so cold. Yusuke, ignoring the cloud of pain, tried to use one of the moves Kurama taught him to push Youko away, but Youko used that to his advantage, and pinned him to the ground.

His wrist snapped. "The servants," Yusuke yowled, watching Youko warily through blurred eyes as he stood. Yusuke blinked rapidly as he cradled his wrist, but refused to shed a tear. He did when breakfast was delivered to him the next day, and the servants wouldn't speak to him again, just like the beginning. They couldn't. Youko had all their tongues cut off.

xxx

"Yusuke, where are you going?" Kurama called out, reaching out to stop Yusuke. He ignored the sting when Yusuke flinched away from him, and closed his hand around Yusuke's other, unbroken wrist. Yusuke let out a shuddering breath and Kurama wondered detachedly if that casual, unspoken threat to break Yusuke's other wrist came from Kurama himself, or Youko. He couldn't bring himself to care, if it was going to keep Yusuke by his side. "Where are you going?" Kurama (Youko?) repeated, and everyone knew not to make him say the same thing twice.

Yusuke clenched his teeth and looked away. "Nowhere," he answered, before Youko felt compelled to do something...drastic. Youko Kurama shifted his hold on Yusuke's wrist, and leaned down, pressing his cold lips against Yusuke's fingers.

"Good," he breathed, cold breath brushing against Yusuke's skin like Death's touch. He couldn't escape.

xxx

After the incident, Youko no longer allowed Yusuke out of his room, and neither did Kurama.

xxx

"You shouldn't smoke," Kurama said, gently taking the newly lit cigarette from Yusuke's fingers. Yusuke let him without a fight, and only continued to silently stare out the window. "It's not healthy, especially for you."

"People do stuff that's no good for them all the time." Yusuke's voice was raspy after not speaking for three days and continuous smoking. Kurama was delighted he spoke nevertheless. Yusuke turned his head so he could look into Kurama's eyes, his body still facing the window, to the far away sea. "You're getting worse and worse everyday." He was referring to Youko Kurama's emotional state. "Let me go," Yusuke said, his voice soft.

Everything was still for several moments, until the two pairs of eyes caught a movement. A splash of ash hit the carpeted floor.

Then Kurama was tilting Yusuke's chin up, and Yusuke watched as Kurama swiftly inhaled the rest of the cigarette, burning it out. He slanted his mouth above Yusuke's, and then his tongue was sliding against Yusuke's, sending tingling pleasure through Yusuke even as the poisonous smoke spread. His insides burned, and Yusuke didn't know if it was from Kurama's touch or from the smoke. The two men eventually parted, mouths hovered and slightly parted, drowning in each other's eyes. Kurama finally stepped back after a moment and without ever breaking their eye contact, he pressed the something into Yusuke's hand.

"Take it," he said, and then, he was gone. In Yusuke's hand was a pack of cigarettes.

Kurama didn't try to stop Yusuke from smoking after that, and Yusuke never did stop. He couldn't.

xxx

There's going to be a bad storm, Yusuke thought as he glanced out his window, the pigeons flying seemingly endlessly in the sky. Although with no access to his powers now, Yusuke's innate intuition regarding the sea's weather still worked perfectly. Yusuke pressed his forehead against the window, relishing in the cool temperature. He'll be able to smell the sea in a few hours.

_"I'm going to check a shipment of mine later this day. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"_

_"Bring me to the sea."_

_"You know you can't return back to the sea in your current state," Kurama had said. "You'll turn into sea foam and die."_

_"Better in the sea than on land."_

_"I'm not having this conversation with you, Yusuke. I'll be back by tomorrow."_

He mentioned he'll leave at noon, Yusuke recalled. But at this rate, he realized with dread, Kurama would get caught in the storm. Yusuke quickly whirled around and glanced at the clock. 11:56, it read. Fuck.

Yusuke threw himself off the bed, losing precious seconds to untangle the sheets from his clothed legs. As soon as he got it loose, he ran to the door, banging loudly on it when he couldn't get it open from the inside. "Open the damn door!" Yusuke demanded.

"Mr. Yusuke, you know we can't-" the guard began.

"I'm leaving through the window." There was a shatter.

"Wait!" the guard cried out, throwing the door wide open. Yusuke threw a punch straight at his face and the guard fell, crumbling to the floor.

"Darn sorry, but I don't have time," Yusuke shouted as he rushed out into the corridor, heading straight for the front door. Yusuke had seen Kurama out for business trips a few times before things got sour between them.

Air whipped around him and Yusuke became aware of the scent of the sea in the corridor as he ran, despite the fact that none of the windows were open. Yusuke filed this in the back of his mind and concentrated on running for now, well aware that time was ticking away. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as loud as he could as Kurama set a foot into his limousine, Yusuke unable to take another step with the guards at the front door blocking him. Kurama glanced up."Don't go!" Yusuke shouted, his face set aflame a moment later when he realized he sounded like one of those main characters from a soap opera telling her love of her life to stay. Yusuke covered his face with a hand. How embarrassing. "Fucking bastard," he mumbled into his hand, his face still impossibly red. Things Kurama make him say.

A hand gently peeled his own off his face, and captured his chin when Yusuke tried to look away. God, just kill him and spare Yusuke this embarrassment, would he. "If I recall correctly," Kurama began slowly, poorly suppressed laughter evident in his voice, "you were the one who asked this, I quote, 'fucking bastard' to not go."

"And now I'll ask this, I quote, 'fucking bastard' to leave if this 'fucking bastard' wouldn't stop teasing me!" Yusuke exclaimed, no longer trying to hide his ablaze face. His lips trembled slightly as Kurama's golden eyes gaze searchingly at Yusuke's countenance. Yusuke wanted to press his lips together to make the tremble stop, but that would be a dead giveaway, not to mention draw unnecessary attention. Thoroughly stuck undecided, Yusuke was saved from making a decision when Kurama leaned in, pausing just for a second to allow Yusuke walk away if he didn't want this, before bringing his lips to Yusuke's. It was just two pair of lips pressed against each other with nothing else involved, yet nothing ever felt so right at that moment.

After what seemed like eternity, the two lovers reluctantly parted, although Kurama's arms remained wrapped around Yusuke's waist and Yusuke's remained around Kurama's. "I won't leave even if you ask me to now," Kurama whispered huskily.

Kurama nearly lost his balance when Yusuke abruptly tugged him down for another kiss, this time tongues included. The two played around for a long while until Yusuke finally loosened his hold for air. "I'll never ask you to leave," Yusuke said sincerely when he regained his breath. "Idiot," he added as an afterthought.

Kurama smiled, musing at how easy the movement was when Yusuke was around. His lips brushed across Yusuke's forehead. "That's good to know." When Kurama's lips surfaced from Yusuke's for the third time, he finally motioned Yusuke to follow him. "Come on," he said sensually, doing wonders to Yusuke's body. Kurama gave Yusuke's rump a sizable squeeze, causing him to squawk indignantly. "Let's continue this in my room."

Yusuke swallowed nervously and could only follow.

xxx

Yusuke laid on his back in Kurama's bed, forearm thrown languidly across his forehead. Gosh. No wonder everyone told him he was impulsive. He was. The slight pain in his ass was enough of a reminder.

Yusuke let out a sigh as he rolled to his side to face Kurama, who automatically smiled at him. He gestured to him, and Yusuke scooted over, lying his left cheek on Kurama's offered thigh. A hand absentmindedly wound into Yusuke's nest of hair and pale fingers slowly ran through them, untangling them little by little as Kurama's other hand continued to type on his laptop, which was rested on the other thigh.

This peaceful silence lasted for around ten minutes, until Yusuke got fed up with playing with the loose strings of the sheet. He rolled over so he was facing the ceiling, and decided to study Kurama's countenance instead. The typing paused.

Brown eyes curiously met golden ones. "Am I bothering you?"

"Bother? No. Never." Kurama smothered Yusuke with feather-light kisses as his hand wandered beneath the sheets. Yusuke's body arched against Kurama's skillful touch. He could feel Kurama smiling against his lips. "Distracting?" Kurama lifted his head, taking Yusuke's hand and placing it on his abdomen. Yusuke tilted his head back to see what Kurama was doing and became painfully aware of something he didn't notice before as Kurama guided Yusuke's hand lower and lower. It rested on something warm, hard and possibly wet, if the splotch of clear stain on the covers on Kurama's lower body was anything to go by. "Definitely," Kurama breathed out, sending shivers down Yusuke's spine at the evident, unadulterated _want_ in his voice.

Yusuke swallowed, not quite sure if he could take on this task. A quick glance at Kurama's face -half-lidded eyes, full lips- convinced him to though. Kurama brought a hell lot of pleasure to him before, so he suppose it was high time to reciprocate the favor. Besides, he thought as he flipped around, directly facing the sheet-covered erection. Yusuke brought his mouth towards it. He was nothing if not a fast learner.

.

.

.

Years later found Youko Kurama in his mansion, sitting alone by a fireplace. In his frigid hand were two beautiful blue marbles, their shine surpassing all gems that were known to the humans. Anyone who had seen them would have been envious of Youko Kurama, and would trade anything for even just another glance at them. Youko Kurama would have thought there was nothing to be envious of, and would have thrown them away if given the will and chance, if only because they were the proof that he made his precious one cry.

Youko Kurama brought his face to his hand, and a tear splashed against the marbles. By his feet laid the third marble, its color of the purest red.


End file.
